Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser processing apparatus for performing laser processing to a workpiece such as a semiconductor wafer held on workpiece holding means.
Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor device fabrication process, a plurality of crossing division lines (streets) are formed on the front side of a substantially disk-shaped semiconductor wafer to thereby define a plurality of separate regions where a plurality of devices such as ICs and LSIs are respectively formed. The semiconductor wafer is cut along the division lines to thereby divide the regions where the devices are formed from each other, thus obtaining a plurality of individual semiconductor chips.
In recent years, a semiconductor wafer intended to improve the processing performance of semiconductor chips (devices) such as ICs and LSIs has been put into practical use. This semiconductor wafer is composed of a substrate such as a silicon substrate and a functional layer formed on the front side of the substrate, wherein the functional layer is composed of a low-permittivity insulator film (low-k film) and a functional film formed on the low-k film, the functional film forming a plurality of circuits. Thus, the semiconductor devices are formed from the functional layer. The low-k film is formed from an inorganic film of SiOF, BSG (SiOB), etc. or an organic film such as a polymer film of polyimide, parylene, etc.
Division of such a semiconductor wafer along the division lines is usually performed by using a cutting apparatus called a dicing saw. This cutting apparatus includes a chuck table for holding the semiconductor wafer as a workpiece, cutting means for cutting the semiconductor wafer held on the chuck table, and moving means for relatively moving the chuck table and the cutting means. The cutting means includes a rotating spindle adapted to be rotated at high speeds and a cutting blade mounted on the rotating spindle. The cutting blade is composed of a disk-shaped base and an annular cutting edge mounted on one side surface of the base along the outer circumference thereof. The annular cutting edge is an electroformed diamond blade formed by bonding diamond abrasive grains having a grain size of about 3 μm, for example.
However, it is difficult to cut the low-k film mentioned above by using the cutting blade. That is, the low-k film is very brittle like mica. Accordingly, when the semiconductor wafer having the low-k film is cut along the division lines by using the cutting blade, there arises a problem such that the low-k film may be separated and this separation may reach the devices to cause fatal damage to the devices.
To solve this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-64231 discloses a wafer dividing method including the steps of applying a laser beam along both sides of each division line on a semiconductor wafer to form two laser processed grooves along each division line, thereby dividing a stacked layer (functional layer) including a stack of low-k films, and next positioning a cutting blade between the two laser processed grooves along each division line to relatively move the cutting blade and the semiconductor wafer, thereby cutting the semiconductor wafer along each division line.